A Father's Lament
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Set after the events of 'Karai's Legacy' and 'Return of the Monster Hunter' The turtles, Mona, Splinter and the children visit Mutopia to warn their friends of the return of their old enemies, and Leonardo opens up to Tyroth about all that has transpired and his role as a father to Kemeko. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**A Father's Lament**

 **Set after the events of ' _Karai's Legacy_ ' and ' _Return of the Monster Hunter_ ' The turtles, Mona, Splinter and the children visit Mutopia to warn their friends of the return of their old enemies, and Leonardo opens up to Tyroth about all that has transpired and his role as a father to Kemeko.**

 **Author's Note: To read the story ' _Karai's Legacy_ ' that occur before this one, please see my page to access them or you might not understand certain parts in this chapter and throughout the rest of the fic!**

 **Chapter One**

Sitting in the back of the Battle shell, the turtles, Splinter and Mona relaxed in silence whilst their human friends April and Casey sat in the front taking turns in driving.

Raphael and Mona's young daughter Pandora was curled up in her father's arms hugging one of her teddies and dozing.

Leonardo meanwhile was holding Kemeko in his arms as the young girl was sucking her thumb and curling her fingers on his plastron.

They were driving the long journey to Mutopia, the underground mutant sanctuary hidden under the city of Chicago where their friends and fellow mutants lived, two of which included their closest friends Tyroth the Dragon and Sephie the Gecko.

Looking down at the small Japanese girl resting on him sucking her thumb, Leonardo sighed. It had been several months since she had come into his life.

Last year, his long time rival and daughter of the Shredder, Karai had come to him, pregnant and begging him for protection as the Shredder had returned, after being freed from his Icy Prison in Space, and was after her blood for leaving the Foot and betraying him, at least in his eyes, she had betrayed him.

Leonardo had granted her sanctuary and with the help of the other turtles, Mona, Master Splinter, April and Casey, they had protected her until she gave birth to her baby daughter which she named Kemeko translated from Japanese ' **Turtle Child** ' in honour of the turtles who had protected her.

Leonardo closed his eyes as he remembered how he had bonded with Karai and Kemeko, and how he had gotten to know Karai now she was no longer part of the Foot.

After a few weeks from giving birth, Karai decided to confront the Shredder for killing her husband Dr Chaplin, as well as protect her daughter, but that had ended in her meeting her death, and Leonardo could only comfort Karai as she succumbed to her fatal wounds, and she had begged him before she took her last breath, to care for Kemeko and raise her to be a great warrior, and give her the chance she never had, to follow the true path of honour.

Leonardo had promised he would, despite his broken heart at losing Karai so cruelly, and the fact Kemeko would grow up without her mother.

With help from his family, especially Raphael and Mona being parents themselves to Pandora and Master Splinter, having raised him and his brothers, he had done everything he could for Kemeko, feeding her, putting her to bed at night, and doing everything Karai and Dr Chaplin would have done.

There were times it wasn't easy, but he did everything, and he never complained, in fact, he felt honoured to do it, and he wouldn't swap it for the world, yet he dreaded the day that he would have to tell Kemeko of her true origins and he wondered how she would take it? Knowing she was the granddaughter of the most evil man in the world, the ruthless, murderess dishonourable Shredder, Oroku Saki.

Leonardo stroked Kemeko's soft ebony hair and looked up at his family.

Michaelangelo was sleeping on Donatello's shoulder, whilst the purple masked turtle rested on his head on his younger brother's whilst staring into space.

Monalisa was watching Pandora doze in her father's arms whilst Raphael was asleep himself with his arms around his daughter and Master Splinter was sitting deep in thought.

The old rat looked towards Leonardo and gave him a small smile to which Leonardo smiled softly back.

"I know you are nervous my son." he said softly.

Leonardo sighed and looked down at Kemeko.

"I'm just nervous of how I'm going to tell Tyroth about Shredder's return." he said "And how the rest of Mutopia will take it, knowing there's another threat to them, not just us."

"I understand my son." said Splinter softly placing his paw on Leonardo's "Knowing our greatest enemy is back was a shock to all of us, but we must focus on surviving, and making sure our friends are aware, and that we have them to stand with us, if we are to face extreme danger."

Leonardo nodded in agreement.

"Try to rest my son." Splinter said "Both of you, we still have a long way to go before we reach Mutopia."

Leonardo stroked Kemeko's hair, the little girl was no sleeping peacefully as she continued to suck her thumb and her warmth from her tiny body was making him sleepy as well, and before long he slowly began to nod off and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Some time later, April and Casey knocked on the side of the battle shell reminding the mutants that they had arrived in Mutopia.

They then had began the trek down the tunnels towards the underground village, Pandora had been chattering excitedly in her father's arms to which her parents had to calm her.

Kemeko meanwhile just gurgled as she was carried by Leonardo and before long they made it to the entrance.

Waiting for them was George the Turtle along with Tyroth and Sephie who were overjoyed to see them.

"Welcome back my dear friends!" said George "I trust you had a safe journey?"

"We did thanks!" said Casey.

"It was long though." said April who was rubbing her backside slightly making the hosts laugh softly.

"Been a while guys!" said Tyroth "Started to wonder when you'd come back!"

"Uncle Tyroth! Aunt Sephie!" Pandora squealed running to the Dragon and Gecko as soon as Raphael put her down.

"Heya Little Geisha!" Tyroth said kneeling down and scooping Pandora up.

"Dino!" Pandora cried happily "Hi Big Dino!"

"That's right!" chuckled Tyroth "It's big Dino!"

Sephie laughed and pinched Pandora's cheek "You looking forward to playing with Freya and Loki?" she asked.  
"Yeah! Yeah!" Pandora laughed as Tyroth placed her down and Pandora went to hug Sephie "Fun! Fun!"

"So much has happened since we saw you last." said Splinter stepping forward and sighing "So much indeed."

George, Tyroth and Sephie observed the looks on their friends faces and they saw they looked rather solemn.

"What exactly has happened?" asked Sephie "When you said you couldn't join us for Christmas or New Year, you said it was because there was a lot going on, yet you never told us exactly what."

"Yeah!" said Tyroth "Wasn't like you."

"There was a lot we couldn't explain." said Splinter "But now we are here, we can show you, as well as explain."

He then stepped to the side and the others followed suite revealing Leonardo who stepped forward and he showed George, Tyroth and Sephie the small Japanese child in his arms.

As soon as they laid eyes on her, Sephie, Tyroth and George stared in shock!

"Oh my!" George exclaimed.

"By the Gods!" Tyroth breathed as he studied Kemeko.

"Leo..." Sephie whispered "Who...how...?"

"It's a long story..." Michaelangelo began but Donatello and Mona placed her hands over his mouth.

Leonardo looked up at the hosts.

"Mikey's right." he said "It is a long story, and there is so much behind it."

"How did you come to adopt a human girl?" asked George.

"We will explain everything." said Splinter "But not right this second, the children are tired."

Sephie then came to her senses.

"Yes of course!" she said quickly "We better get you all settled!"

"Indeed yes!" George said "Your rooms have been allocated, same places as before!"

"That's great to know!" said Raphael as he picked up bags containing belongings of his, Mona and Pandora.

The gang soon made it to the residential areas where they made it to their rooms, Pandora had been excited when she arrived but she was now yawning as she walked with Sephie.

"Aww, tired sweetie?" asked the Gecko.

Pandora nodded as she rested against Sephie.  
Mona looked at her shell cell seeing the time and nodded.

"Normally it's bedtime for Little Geisha." she said "And it's been a long journey!"

"That it has!" said Sephie "Freya and Loki are already asleep, as is Sonia, so it's best Pandora get some rest now, and they can all play tomorrow!"

"Sounds like a plan!" said Mona as she scooped a sleepy Pandora up into her arms.

"Louie also prepared some food for you in your rooms." Tyroth informed "As he knew it would be late when you arrived."

"Wow! Thanks!" said Michaelangelo "Boy am I famished!"

"You're always famished." Donatello remarked then yawned.

"Get some rest." said George "And you can tell us everything in the morning."

"Thank you my friend." said Splinter "It is best we get a good night's sleep."

Leonardo however was still wide awake despite the long journey, and he looked up at Tyroth.

"Tyroth." he said "May I speak with you in my allocated room before we settle, there are some things we need to discuss, in private."

The dragon was a little surprised that Leonardo wanted to speak with him so aruptly but he nodded all the same.

"Sure thing!" he said, he looked across to Sephie who gave him a nod and the Gecko followed Mona and Raphael into their room to talk as well as help settle Pandora and the other turtles and Splinter went into their own respected rooms.

"I'll be with you later okay hun?" he said.

"No problem baby." said Sephie "Take your time."

Tyroth winked at Sephie then followed Leonardo to his room, his eyes still fixed on the little Japanese girl in the blue masked turtle's arms and he wondered what events had transpired to see Leonardo in possession of her which he hoped would be explained once they began talking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"So, You got your room here! And we got a spare one for Pandora here!" Sephie said as she showed Raphael and Mona where they would be sleeping.

"Wonderful!" said Mona with a smile "Then at least Pandora knows we're nearby!"

She looked at Pandora who was resting in her arms.

Pandora looked up blinking her tired eyes.

"Can I play with Sonia, Freya and Loki tomorrow?" she asked.

"Of course you can sweetie!" Sephie grinned stroking Pandora's cheek "But you need to get some sleep first, it has been a long journey!"

"That is has!" Raphael agreed.

* * *

Sephie smiled at Pandora then had an idea.

"Hey." she said "Why don't you two get unpacked? I'll settle Pandora then you can come in and say goodnight?"

"You sure Sephie?" asked Mona.

"Of course little sis!" Sephie chuckled "You're both tired and I'm happy to get Pandora settled and read her a story!"

"Okay." said Mona as she stepped over to the Gecko and Sephie held out her arms to take Pandora from her, "As long as you're okay with it?"

"Sure!" Sephie grinned as she held Pandora close.

"What do you say Little Geisha?" asked Raphael grateful that Sephie had offered to settle Pandora "You happy to be tucked in by Aunt Sephie? And we'll come and give you a kiss later?"

"Okay daddy!" Pandora smiled sleepily and wrapped her arms around Sephie's neck.

Raphael pinched his daughter's cheek and went with Mona into their room and Sephie took Pandora and a bag of her belongings into her allocated room.

* * *

Once they were inside, Sephie placed Pandora on the bed as well as opened the bag to search for her pyjamas which turned out to be little pink ones.

After getting the little turtle/lizard hybrid in them she sat behind her and stroked her hair which even though it was a little thin, was down to past her little shoulders yet it felt like the softest of silk.

"You got such soft hair Pandora." she said "Does your mummy ever braid it and put it in little plaits?"

"Not often." Pandora said "She does put it into pigtails, or buns."

"Really?" asked Sephie "Well how about whilst I tell you a bedtime story, I'll braid your hair?"

"Oh yes please!" Pandora grinned.

"Okay!" Sephie smiled "What story would you like?"

Pandora thought for a moment.

"I'd like to hear the story of how you and Uncle Tyroth fought the bad guys in Chicago when you first became heroes!" she said excitedly.

"Really?" asked Sephie in surprise "You want to hear those tales again?"

"Yes please!" Pandora said "I love those stories!"

Alright then!" Sephie smirked as she stroked Pandora's hair before sectioning it so she could braid it "Well, the first adventure we had was this..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Leonardo and Tyroth were settling in Leonardo and Kemeko's allocated room where as well as a single bed for Leonardo, there was a cot for Kemeko.

Before arriving in Mutopia, Leonardo had asked Hacker, the Spider who was in charge of communications in Mutopia to make sure there was a cot yet told him not to reveal to the others what it was for, and Hacker had made sure those in charge of preparing the rooms was aware, and he was grateful his request had been met.

Tyroth get down Leonardo's bag on the floor whilst Leonardo placed Kemeko on the bed.

Tyroth said nothing as he looked at Kemeko then gently walked over, he was slightly worried his appearance would frighten the baby girl, so he kept a good distance and let Kemeko look upon him.

"Heya!" he said in a soft voice and waving his clawed hand.

Kemeko looked up at the dragon, her eyes open and curious. Leonardo meanwhile had started searching in the bag for some clean nappies as well as other essentials for Kemeko before he could lay her to sleep.

Kemeko stared at Tyroth for a while then gurgled slightly reaching her little hands up. Tyroth chuckled and smiled as he watched her.

* * *

Leonardo noticed Tyroth and Kemeko exchanging gazes and looked at the dragon.

"You want to hold her whilst I get her bottle together?" he asked.

Tyroth was a little surprised, and he blinked.

"Hmm? Um sure!" he said to which Leonardo gently picked Kemeko up then placed her in the Dragon's huge hands.

Having been used to holding his own children and Pandora when she was a baby, Tyroth gently cradled the tiny human girl close to him.

"Heya little one!" he said as he held her close and the baby girl curiously stroked his chest feeling his large scales "I'm Tyroth!"

* * *

Leonardo looked at Kemeko and smiled at how relaxed she was in Tyroth's arms.

"Her name is Kemeko." he said "My Little Lotus Blossom."

"Kemeko?" said Tyroth "Well hello Kemeko!" he stroked the little girl's cheek with his clawed finger to which she leaned against him, showing she trusted him.

Leonardo stroked Kemeko's hair as she gurgled softly.

"Turtle-Child." he said "That's what her name means."

"Oh wow." said Tyroth "She's named Turtle-Child?"

Leonardo nodded and held up Kemeko's bottle, and Tyroth gently handed the little girl to the blue masked turtle who took her in his arms and sat on the bed before holding the bottle to her lips.

At once, Kemeko began to drink, bringing her hands up to the bottle to pull it closer to her.

"She's so cute.." Tyroth said "And she trusts you so much."

Leonardo nodded.

"I love her so much." he said "I never thought in a million years I could have a child in my arms, and a human one at that."

* * *

"How did it all happen?" asked Tyroth as his curiosity grew "How did you come to adopt a human girl?"

Leonardo sighed.

"So much has happened." he said "And Kemeko here is only a small part of it."

"How?" asked Tyroth.

Leonardo looked up at the Dragon.

"Tyroth." he said "Do you remember we told you the back story of the Foot and our enemies before Arashi and Dr Arden?"

Tyroth glared as he thought of those two evil men, but he nodded.

Every-time he thought of those two evil men, it made him so angry, especially after all the pain they caused him, first kidnapping him, torturing him and using his DNA for healing and strength for their evil causes, then kidnapping and hurting his family and almost killing his sister.

His blood was boiling yet he took a breath and tried to keep it under control, for now wasn't the time to get angry.

"I remember you told us of one of the most evil men in the world ruled over the Foot Clan." he said "But, he was no man, but a demonic alien."

Leonardo nodded

"The Shredder." Tyroth breathed.

The blue masked turtle winced slightly.

"And he had an heir, a daughter unless I'm mistaken?" Tyroth added.

Leonardo swallowed hard as Tyroth said the last bit and he looked down at Kemeko who continued to suckle, her little eyes were beginning to droop slightly.

"Yes..." he said "Karai..."

Tyroth noticed Leonardo looked uncomfortable, almost tearful for a second, then took a breath.

"Leonardo?" he asked.

Leonardo looked up at the Dragon.

"Tyroth." he said "I didn't want to cause a panic coming here, so I wanted to tell only you first," he then looked into Tyroth's eyes.

"He's back..." he said "Shredder has returned."

Tyroth's jaw dropped and he shook his head.

"What...you're...you're serious?" he asked.

"Yes." said Leonardo "The Shredder has returned, Arashi and Dr Arden were hell bent on finding him and bringing him back so he could have his revenge and reclaim his place as Leader within the Foot!"

* * *

Tyroth looked more shocked and sickened, even fearful.

"The Shredder..." he choked "The one you believed was history...that he would never return after the Utrom's banished him?"

Leonardo nodded.

"It turns out the Utroms efforts were in vain." he said "He has returned...due to the successful efforts of Lord Izo Arashi and Dr Arden...and he had reclaimed his throne and position within the Foot Clan!"

"No..." Tyroth breathed, the colour draining from his face.

"I'm sorry..." Leonardo answered "But yes..."

Tyroth took a few breathes then looked down at Kemeko.

Tyroth then spoke again before Tyroth could ask.

"And I know you're going to ask, where Kemeko comes into this." he said.

As he spoke, Kemeko had finished her bottle and Leonardo placed her over his shoulder so he could burp her.

"How...?" the dragon asked, almost reading the answer.

"Kemeko..." Leonardo started, "She's Karai's daughter..."

Tyroth's eyes widened and he choked again, almost coughing out some flames as he did so.

"Shredder's Granddaughter!"

 **Awww! Such sweet moments there! Sephie's bonding more with Pandora! And Kemeko's taken a liking to our favourite Dragon hero!**

 **But now, Leonardo has told Tyroth of the Shredder's return and dropped the bombshell that Kemeko is the Shredder's Granddaughter!**

 **How will the drama play out here? Well tune in to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** **I don't own the song in this chapter, also the parts of a story Sephie is telling Pandora come from Tyroth Darkstorm's first TMNT fic '** _ **Mutant** _**_Vigilantes_ '.**

 **Chapter Three**

"...And he ran into a bank yelling 'This is a stick up!' holding up two sticks and demanding money!" Sephie concluded.

Pandora laughed so hard, tears ran down her cheeks.

In fact she was laughing so hard, Sephie almost let go of the last braid she had done on Pandora's head.

"Silly Wally!" Pandora laughed.

"That he was!" Sephie chuckled "Silly! And nowhere near as dangerous as other villains we've fought!"

"Tell me about those Aunt Sephie! Please?" Pandora asked.

"I think that's enough tonight." Sephie chuckled "I've finished the last braid in your hair now, you want to see?"

"Yes please!" Pandora grinned to which Sephie picked up a small hand mirror and showed it to Pandora.

As soon as the young mutant saw her hair she grinned.

"Oh wow! I love it! Thank you Auntie Sephie!" she hugged the Gecko hard around the neck.  
"Awww, you're welcome sweetie!" Sephie smiled "And once I take them out tomorrow morning, you'll have lovely curly hair! Like me!" to which she gestured to her own red/brown hair that hung in more tighter curls than Mona's soft brown waves.

"Yay!" Pandora grinned.

"Okay Little Geisha!" said Sephie "Let's get you tucked in hmmm?"

"Okay!" Pandora yawned as she climbed to the top of the bed and lifted her feet so Sephie could lift the duvet and tuck her in.

"There we go sweetie!" Sephie smiled "All comfy!" she then placed Pandora's Ninja Bear and Geisha Bear in her arms.

"And here are your teddy bears!"

"Thanks!" Pandora smiled.

* * *

As Sephie kissed Pandora, Monalisa and Raphael soon came in to say goodnight to their daughter.

"Awww, you got our little princess rested now?" asked Mona.

"You got it!" Sephie smiled.

"Thanks Sephie!" Raphael said "We owe you one!"

"Oh no need!" Sephie said waving her hands "Always happy to help out!"

"Sephie told me about her and Uncle T's adventures Mummy!"

"Oh did she hmmm?" Mona chuckled as she looked at Sephie "Getting you all riled up before you're supposed to go to sleep?"

"Well she requested and I told her!" Sephie admitted.

Raphael just laughed and walked over to the side of the bed to kiss his daughter.

"I see Auntie Sephie braided your hair!" he said.

"Yes daddy!" Pandora grinned "She said she used to do it to Auntie Amber when she was human and to Uncle Tyroth when he was human too! And when he had hair!"

"And you'll have lovely curly hair when those are loose in the morning!" Mona exclaimed as she nuzzled her daughter.

"Goodnight my little Geisha." Raphael said as he kissed Pandora's forehead.  
"Night daddy." Pandora said then looked at her mother and Mona realised what Pandora wanted her to do.

"Sure thing sweetheart!" she smiled, she then looked at Sephie "You want to join in?"

"Okay!" Sephie smiled.

Mona took a breath and looked down at Pandora as she cuddled her bears close to her then began to sing in a soft but sweet voice, Sephie following her lead.

" _Lying in my bed I hear the clock tickin', think of you  
Turning in circles, confusion is nothing new  
Flashback to moon nights, almost left behind  
A suitcase of memories, time after sometime_

 _You picture me, I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear what you have said  
And you say, "go slow, I've fallen behind"  
The second hand unwinds_

As both lizards came to the chorus, Raphael began to join in the chorus, yet he kept his voice quiet as he wasn't sure he could sing as sweetly as the girls.

 _If you're lost you can look and you will find me,  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting,  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting,  
Time after time...time after time_

* * *

As they sang the last few parts of the chorus, Pandora's eyes drooped and she soon slipped off to sleep.

"Awww, out like a light!" Sephie whispered as she kissed Pandora again then all three grown ups shuffled out of the room quietly and closed the door.

"Thanks Gecko Gal!" Mona smiled as she hugged Sephie "You know I'll do the same for your twins when you need it, whether here or back in New York!"

"I know!" Sephie smiled as she yawned "Oh dear, sorry!"

"It's okay." Raphael said "We're all tired too!"

Mona nodded.

"We'll see you in the morning Sephie." she said "Sleep tight okay?"

"Will do!" Sephie replied "Hopefully Tyroth will join me soon." she looked towards Leonardo's allocated room "He's been talking with Leo for a while."

"He'll join you soon." Raphael said with a wink.

Sephie looked to the room then thought about what Leonardo wanted to talk to Tyroth about, especially about the human child.

"Okay." she said, she smiled at the turtle and lizard then walked to her own room.

"I wonder who the child is?" she asked herself, "I'm sure Tyroth will tell me all when he comes to bed later."

* * *

Back in Leonardo's room, Tyroth was still reeling from the shock over the fact that the Shredder had returned and the fact that the little girl Leonardo held in his arms was his granddaughter.

"Holy shit." he said "Never would I have thought that this would happen!"

Leonardo nodded.

"I never thought it would either." he said.

"So what happened exactly?" Tyroth asked "How did Kemeko come into your life?"

Leonardo took a breath and sighed.

"I still remember it like yesterday." he said "It was like any other day back in New York, but then it all changed."

Kemeko rested against Leonardo's chest as he stroked her back and her soft black hair.

* * *

"It turned out Karai after she had left the Foot, she began a relationship with Dr Chaplin, they went to Japan for a few years where they married and made plans to start a family, they then came back to New York believing now with the Shredder gone, things had calmed down, but it wasn't the case. Shredder found out about Karai's 'betrayal' and tracked her and Chaplin down, he killed Chaplin and decided to take Karai prisoner until she had her baby, but she escaped and came to us, begging for sanctuary."

Tyroth's jaw dropped as he listened.

"That son of a..." he started, finding it shocking that Shredder would do such cruel things, especially to a pregnant woman.

"Despite all that happened in the past, I couldn't turn her away, especially not in her condition." he looked at Kemeko who was sleepily sucking her thumb as she rested against him "So me and the others took her in and looked after her until she gave birth to little Kemeko here!"

Tyroth smiled softly at how cute Kemeko looked as she slept.

"I was next to Karai as she gave birth and was the first to old her, and when I looked into her eyes, I knew it was love, and she looked into mine, showing she trusted me, in Donnie's words, she imprinted on me, she see's me as her father."

"Awww, that's so adorable." Tyroth said.

Leonardo nodded.

"Karai named me as Kemeko's Godfather, and also untrusted to me that if anything happened to her, that I would look after Kemeko, I think she had an inkling that she was to meet her fate, I just wish I could have done more."

* * *

Tyroth was silent as he listened more to Leonardo.

"Not long afterwards, a few weeks after Kemeko was born, Karai decided she was going to face the Shredder to avenge her husband, and grant her daughter protection, I wanted to talk her out of it, but she insisted, and with no other way to convince her, my brothers, Sensei, Mona and I joined her in a battle against the Shredder after many years of him being in Banishment."

Leonardo could feel his emotions strangling him at the throat, he could still remember that horrible day they faced the Shredder, now more hell-bent on finishing all of them.

"It was a fierce and deadly battle," he said "All of us came very close to loosing our lives, but..." he hesitated as his mask began to get damp from his tears that spilled from his eyes.

"Karai..." he said "Shredder slaughtered her...his own daughter."

Tyroth's eyes widened in shock.

"He...he didn't!?" he said "He didn't!"

Leonardo nodded.

"He did." he said "He showed no mercy as he beat her and stabbed her...Donatello tried to save her, but she died in my arms...and Kemeko is left with no mother..."

"Oh Leo..." Tyroth comforted as he placed a clawed hand on Leonardo's hand that rested on his lap and saw the tears that spilled from Leonardo's eyes.

"I did what I could." Leonardo said softly "I tried to help Karai...but I couldn't save her from death, I should have done more."

"Leo..." Tyroth started.

"I should have done more." Leonardo spoke again "I should have convinced her to leave, go back to Japan with Kemeko, then Kemeko wouldn't be motherless! I know being separated from Kemeko would have broken my heart, but it would have been the right thing to do! But instead I let Karai confront Shredder and it cost her, her life!"

"Leo!" Tyroth spoke a little loudly making the tearful blue masked turtle look at him.

"Don't think that way!" he said "You did what you could! You couldn't have convinced Karai any other way if she was that determined to destroy Shredder."

Leonardo looked down.

"I still believe I could have done something!" he said as he held Kemeko close "Karai had so much to live for, despite the fact that she lost her husband, she was so strong, and wanted to be the best mother she could to her daughter, but Shredder took it all away! Dishonourably! I knew he was cruel, and sadistic...but this was beyond anything he had done, and to a woman he claimed to love as a daughter! No..." he choked "He never knew love!"

Tyroth shook his head feeling saddened.

"I should have done more!" Leonardo said quietly "I could have...I wish I could have...None of this should have happened...I feel like I failed her, I failed Karai."

"Leo!" Tyroth said again making Leonardo look at him.

The dragon sucked in a breath.

"Leonardo." he said "You haven't failed Karai...take it from me! You haven't...And I'll tell you why..."

 **Awww! Such cute moments at the beginning there!**

 **Poor Leonardo, despite trying to be a good dad to Kemeko he still feels that he could have done more for Karai to save her life.**

 **But Tyroth wants to remind the blue masked turtle he hasn't failed Karai, tune in to hear his words coming next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** **Some elements in this chapter come from my fanfic ' _A Dangerous Captive_ ' if you haven't read it, I suggest you do, or you might not understand certain parts in the chapter.**

 **Chapter Four**

"Leonardo." Tyroth said sternly "You haven't failed Karai...take it from me! You haven't...And I'll tell you why..."

Leonardo looked at the Dragon, Kemeko shifted slightly and let out a couple of gasps, showing she was having some sort of dream yet felt safe and comforted in Leonardo's arms.

"Leo." Tyroth began "You have shown you are a true honourable warrior since the day Sephie and I met you! You've lead your brothers and adopted sister, even the rest of us here from the front, never showing fear, and even when times were desperate you never gave up! And if you were able to keep yourself together in battle, you can keep it together for that little girl in your arms! As Karai would want you too!"

Leonardo looked at Kemeko then at Tyroth again.

"When Karai came to you, after all that happened between you, you could have turned her away, but you didn't! There was still that belief you always had for her that she could follow the true path of honour! You stood by her even when your brothers didn't trust her! You took care of her! And slowly under your protection she began to show how she had changed and she soon gained the trust of the rest of your family!"

Tyroth took a breath.

"You comforted her, and consoled her, you were there when she gave birth to Kemeko, helped with everything from the feeding, nappy changing, burping, even waking up at night to look after the baby, as she had no husband to help her."

Leonardo looked at Kemeko as the baby girl shuffled a little more in his arms.

"You're right Tyroth." Leonardo said smiling at the little girl, "I guess I did do a lot."

"Of course I am!" said Tyroth "And I don't normally say that, as I'm not always right, well not as often as I'd like to be anyway."

That last comment earned a chuckle from Leonardo.

"But anyway, when Karai made her choice to go after Shredder, she made her decision, even if you put her off for as long as you could, you could never have deterred her, she seemed determined to do so! Remember what I was captured by the Foot? You told me Sephie couldn't be deterred from trying to come and save me, even if she did disobey orders, she made up her mind to find me despite the dangers of going into the Foot's headquarters!"

Leonardo nodded, he remembered only too well that event and it was still scary to remember.

* * *

It was terrifying enough with Arashi commanding the Foot and Dr Arden serving him, but now with the Shredder back, it would be worse.

Leonardo stroked Kemeko's head.

"Karai did make it clear she wanted to make the Shredder pay for what he did." Leonardo said sadly "I knew I couldn't change her mind, but we did only what we could, we all made a pact to follow her and fight alongside her, we did all we could, I tried my best..."

"And that's all you could do!" Tyroth said "All of you fought with honour, the Foot don't even know the fucking meaning of it! Actually they do, but they don't follow it!" he finished with a snarl.

Leonardo agreed.

"It was dishonour that killed Karai." he said as fresh tears filled his eyes, "Shredder showed no mercy."

* * *

Tyroth sighed sadly, his eyes glazed over Kemeko, he felt so sorry for her, left parent-less due to the cruelty and mercilessness of the Shredder.

"When Karai died." Leonardo said "She made me promise...begged me to look after Kemeko, keep her safe, and I said I would."

Tyroth felt a smile curling at his mouth.

"And from what I see Leonardo." he said "You are keeping your promise, look at how peaceful she is, and how she clings to you, you trusts you, and knows you will never abandon her!"

"I guess..." Leonardo said seeing how Kemeko had shifted her little head on his chest.

"Do you really have to guess?" asked Tyroth raising an eyebrow.

"No." Leonardo sighed "I don't guess, the evidence is clear."

Tyroth nodded with a slight smirk.

"I love her so much." Leonardo said "I'd do anything for her, I'll raise her to be a strong wise young woman, and a ninja, just like her mother."

"Of course." he said "You will! I have no doubt that you will do all you can for her!"

"I'd give my life for her." Leonardo whispered leaning down to kiss Kemeko.

"As Mona and Raphael would for Pandora." Tyroth said "As Sephie and I would for Freya and Loki."

* * *

"There's another thing I'm worried about as well." Leonardo admitted.

"What?" asked Tyroth.

"When it would be best to explain to Kemeko about her true heritage." Leonardo said "She will one day ask why she's not like me or the others, as we're mutants and she is human, she'll know she was not born of us, but born human."

Tyroth bit his lip worried, it was true, seeing Kemeko, she would want to know many answers to questions she might have.

"Karai said she didn't want me to lie to Kemeko, but to tell her the whole truth and nothing but the truth about her link to the Shredder, and the Foot." Leonardo said "And I promised on my honour I would, but I'm scared of how I can tell her, and how she'll take it."

Tyroth shook his head, that was a tough question.

"I fear she'll hate me." Leonardo said "She'll feel anger, or she'll even hate herself because she's related to the Shredder, if not by Blood but by connection by her parents before her, she might even feel scared that she'll turn out like Shredder."

"That will never happen!" Tyroth interrupted "and that's a fact! She'll never turn into the Shredder, not as long as you are there to guide her! Not just you, but your brothers, adopted sister, your sensei, and me! Along with the rest of Mutopia and April and Casey!"

Leonardo agreed but he still felt worried.

"I'm still scared." he said "Kemeko will one day find out the truth, but will she be able to understand? Or take the blow, when is a good time? When will she be old enough to understand?"

"I can't answer that for you Leo." said Tyroth, "But I do know this, you'll find out in your own way, when the time is right, you will know that you will be able to tell her everything she needs to know, yes it might be hard to stomach, even I find it hard to stomach and I'm not Kemeko."

Leonardo sighed.

"Listen Leo." Tyroth soothed placing a large hand on the blue masked turtle's shoulder, "You can't start worrying about things that haven't happened yet, you can plan what to do when the time comes, you can't keep worrying about it. I'm sure Raph and Mona have a few things to tell Pandora, and Mona will want to tell Pandora about her past, and her human family, and so will Sephie and I about our pasts when the twins are old enough to understand."

Leonardo looked at Kemeko.

"I suppose you're right Tyroth." he said "I can't keep worrying about the future, whatever will be, will be."

Tyroth smiled softly.

"That's the right attitude to have." he then yawned "Sorry." he said.

"It's okay T." Leonardo said "It's getting late anyway, and I'm keeping you from Sephie right now."

"Oh it's not a problem!" Tyroth said "Honestly man, it was great to talk to you, and listen to your worries," he then reached over and stroked the sleeping Kemeko's cheek "As well as meet this little Precious."

"Yeah!" Leonardo smiled as he stood up and waked over to the crib and placed the sleeping girl in it "My Lotus Blossom, my little turtle child."

Tyroth looked at Kemeko as she shifted slightly and curled up as Leonardo placed a blanket over her and kissed her.

"I could look at her forever." Leonardo cooed.

"I say the same about my kids." Tyroth said "Watching them fall asleep until it was time for me and Sephie to go to bed, I have to admit there were times I was watching them and I passed out leaning on the crib!"

Leonardo chuckled imagining the Dragon falling asleep as he rested on the Geckoling's crib.

"Try and get some rest tonight Leo." Tyroth said "And we'll gather the others to meet Kemeko as well as tell them all you've told me."

"Thanks again Tyroth." Leonardo said "Honestly I'm glad we were able to speak together."

"Anytime!" Tyroth winked as he bumped fists with Leonardo as well as bowed to him "I'll see you in the morning, or following evening, depending on how you look at it." he added with a laugh.

"Sure thing." said Leonardo "Night Big T!"

"Night!" Tyroth said before turning to leave the bedroom.

* * *

After Tyroth left, Leonardo looked back at Kemeko fast asleep in her crib.

"Tyroth's right." he said "I can't keep worrying about what will happen between us Kemeko, but I will say this, you mean the world to me, and like I promised your mother, I will raise you and teach you everything you need to know, as well as you the truth about your loving parents, and their pasts, I just pray you don't hate me..." Tears filled the turtle's eyes as he thought the worst yet he tried to push it away "It would break my heart...I love you so much...you might not be my true daughter, but in my eyes, you are my daughter, my precious one..."

He quietly stepped over to his bed and lay down on it, still keeping his eyes on Kemeko.

"You mean so much to me...more than you'll ever know...just please don't hate me...when I finally tell you the origins of your birth and your real family..."

Before long, the turtle slipped into a deep sleep, still murmuring to Kemeko in his sleep...

 **Awww such sweet moments! Tyroth can be so inspiring sometimes!**

 **And Leonardo has shown even though he is the fearless leader of the Ninja Turtles and can stare death and danger in the face without flinching, he still fears of what will happen when he has to tell Kemeko the truth.**

 **It won't be easy, but one day he'll know the right time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya fans!**

 **Sorry for the wait, I had a bit of writer's block with this one, but I think I got something going with it now.**

 **Hope you enjoy it! :D**

 **Note: I don't own the song in this chapter.**

 **Chapter Five**

"Daddy! Daddy!"

The sweet voice of a little girl filled his ears and Leonardo turned around.

"Daddy!"

The smell of the late spring turning into a hot summer filled his nose and he felt the sun's rays on his face, and the turtle found himself in the country of Massachusetts near Casey's Farmhouse, the sky was a bright blue and the trees rustled in the gentle breeze that gave a slight coolness from the burning rays.

"Daddy!" the blue masked turtle soon saw before him a beautiful Japanese girl no older than eleven wearing a thin strapped blue sun-dress and her silky black hair was in bunches with white scrunchies.

"Heya Lotus!" he smiled holding his arms out to her and the girl leapt into them happily "What have you been doing?"

"Exploring!" Kemeko laughed "I love it here!"

Leonardo chuckled and held Kemeko closer as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I love you my Lotus Blossom." he said softly as he lowered her to the ground again.

"I love you too daddy!" Kemeko said as she took Leonardo's hand and they both walked through the woods together.

"I love coming here!" Kemeko said "Especially at this time of year, didn't you say that this was where you used to take mother?"

Leonardo's heart leapt to his throat as he heard that, he looked at Kemeko who was looking at him with question in her pretty little eyes.

"Why yes," he said as he looked ahead "I did, when she was carrying you, she liked to come here, see all the peacefulness of the country around her."

"Please tell me more about her." Kemeko pleaded.

"More?" asked Leonardo "What would you like to know?"

"Just what she was like." Kemeko asked "And what you liked about her?"

Leonardo sighed as he felt his emotions start to twit around in his belly.

"Your mother." he said "Well...she was brave, and she was a strong woman."

"How strong?" she asked.

"She carried herself with confidence." Leonardo explained, "She never let anyone get under her skin, she was no pushover, she always stood her ground, that's what I liked about her."

Kemeko smiled.

"A fighter?" she asked.

Leonardo nodded.

"That she was." he said "She could defend herself without anyone having to come out of their way to save her."

"So she was like you?" Kemeko asked.

Leonardo nodded.

"Yes." he said "Yes she was, a ninja like me, your uncles and Aunt Mona."

"Will I be like her one day?" Kemeko asked as they slowed to a stop by large oak tree.

Leonardo smiled and looked down at Kemeko.

"You will sweetheart." he said "You've already shown you're like her in many ways."

Kemeko smiled and Leonardo felt his heart melt seeing that beautiful smile.

"Your eyes light up with such fire when you're happy and excited, and you have such determination and ambition in them, she was just the same."

Leonardo then brushed a bit of Kemeko's hair off her face, she had Karai's black locks, but he could also see a tinge of red when the sun bounced off it, showing she had inherited a bit of Chaplin's red hair.

She had Chaplin's grey/blue eyes, yet the ship of her eyes were her mother's showing she was part Japanese.

"And you're just as beautiful as she was." Leonardo said flicking Kemeko's chin making her giggle then tapped her on the nose making her laugh harder.

* * *

After a few minutes of laughing, Leonardo sat down with his shell against the tree and Kemeko sat in front of him so she was resting against his plastron.

Feeling Kemeko's warmth against him made the blue masked turtle feel relaxed and he looked up at the leaves at the sun coming though the leaves like stained glass.

"I could sit here forever." he thought as he began to stroke Kemeko's hair as well as plait some of it.

Kemeko smiled as she felt her father play with her hair then she turned to look at him.

"Daddy." she said.

"Yeah?" asked Leonardo dreamily.

"You told me that the reason mum's not here, was because she died when I was baby."

Leonardo swallowed hard.

"Yes, that's true." he said, his stomach was churning, as it still caused him pain that he was unable to save Karai from her fate.

"Yet..." Kemeko continued "You never told me why she died."

Leonardo bit his lip.

"Kemeko..." he said "That's a pretty big part, and I'm not sure now's the right time to tell you."

"But why?" Kemeko asked turning to Leonardo.

Leonardo felt his heart beat faster, he didn't like the way Kemeko was looking at him, she looked almost offended as well as scared of why he didn't want to tell her.

"Why did she die?" Kemeko asked "How did she die?"

Leonardo struggled to find something to say, but his words were lost and jumbled in his head and his heart beat faster as he panicked.

"Did...did I kill her?" Kemeko asked to Leonardo gasped.

"Kemeko!" he said "How could you say such a thing?"

"I read once that when a woman gives birth, that it can kill her." Kemeko said "Birth complications."

Leonardo blinked several times not believing what he was hearing.  
"Kemeko." he said trying to keep his voice from shaking and he clasped his adopted daughter's cheeks in his hands.

"Don't you think it!" he said pressing his forehead against Kemeko's "Don't you dare even think that, my Lotus! Your mother didn't die because of you! Yes, it's true, when a woman gives birth there can be complications, but she never suffered that with you! She brought you into this world and was healthy as any woman should be! So don't you even think that it was you who caused her death, because you didn't!"

"But then why did she die?" asked Kemeko "What did she die of?"

* * *

"I can tell you that!"

A dark voice was soon heard in the air, and Leonardo felt his stomach lurch, he looked up and around.

"Whose there?" he asked, scrambling to his feet and pulling Kemeko up with him.

Kemeko also looked around in fear.

"Daddy?" she asked scared.

"Stay close to me Kemeko!" Leonardo ordered as he pulled his katana off his shell.

"Show yourself!" he barked as he looked around.

The forest area then began to grow dark and he narrowed his eyes.

Then a laugh filled the area and Leonardo recognised that laugh.

"No!" he said "No way!" he then saw the Shredder appear from between some trees, his bladed glove scratching against the barks leaving deep marks and sharpening his blades as he moved.

"You feeling scared Leonardo?" the Shredder asked in a dangerous tone "Well you should be!"

"Daddy..." Kemeko whispered feeling scared yet she held up her hands to fight "What's going on? Who is that man?"

"That is no man!" Leonardo growled "Just stand behind me, I'll protect you!"

"Oh you'll protect her!" the Shredder laughed "Yet you won't protect her from the truth!"

"Stay back you monster!" Leonardo snarled.

The Shredder just laughed again and stepped closer to Leonardo.

"Did you really think you could protect her from me?" the Shredder asked "You know she must learn the truth one day!"

"Daddy?" Kemeko questioned.

"You know that you will have to admit to her what really happened to her mother! And her father! Her real father!"

The Shredder began to circle Leonardo and Kemeko, all the while the blue masked turtle kept his swords up and kept Kemeko behind him making sure the evil man didn't come near her.

"You will have to tell her how her parents suffered the consequences for betraying their people! That they died dishonourable traitors deaths!"

"Wh...what?" Leonardo heard Kemeko stammer in shock.

"Those who betrayed their family! Their clan! They turned their back on me! And they paid with their lives!"

"The only one dishonourable around here is you!" Leonardo shouted "You killed them! And for what? For changing their lives? Deciding to do good instead of evil? Turning their backs on those who lied to them?"

"It was your fault Leonardo!" Shredder growled "You filled Karai's head with your ways! Yours and that filthy rat you have as a sensei! You forced me to do what I had to do to my daughter and her husband! If it hadn't been for you! They would have stayed true to their clan and their family!"

"You claim what you did was an honour killing?" Leonardo shouted "You sick bastard!"

"Honour killing?" Kemeko began to sob and Leonardo turned to the girl who had sunk to her knees in shock "My parents were murdered?"

"Kemeko..." Leonardo wanted to comfort his adopted daughter, yet he kept his eyes on Shredder and kept his swords up.

"That evil man..." Kemeko wept then her eyes widened and she came to the realization "Grandpa?"

Leonardo felt his heart sink.

"Kemeko..." he began.

"He's my grandfather?" Kemeko asked through her choked sobs "That evil monster is my grandfather!?"

"Yes." Shredder hissed "And your 'Father' has lied to you, he kept everything from you!"

"No..." Kemeko sobbed "NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"Kemeko." Leonardo felt tears come to his own eyes as he tried to comfort Kemeko and he dropped his swords and fell next to Kemeko to put his arms around her but she pushed him away.

"No!" she screamed "No! Leave me alone!" she screamed as the tears flowed like rivers "Why did you not tell me?"

"I wanted to Kemeko..." Leonardo pleaded, his heart ripping to shreds as he saw Kemeko back away from him sobbing and crying as her heart was broken.

"Why?" Kemeko wept "Why me? Why me!?"

Leonardo couldn't help but sob in anger, frustration and sadness seeing Kemeko in such a state and all the while, he heard Shredder's evil laughter filling his ears at the whole scene as well as Kemeko's cries which seemed to be getting louder and louder...

* * *

Leonardo awoke with a start as Kemeko's ear splitting cries were heard.

"Whoa...shit." he breathed as he wiped his brow "It was only a dream."

He shook the sleep from his head and turned to Kemeko's crib where he saw the baby girl was wailing and flailing her arms around.

He quickly sat up and went over to see.

"Awww Little Lotus." he said gently picking her up and holding her close "Shhh, shhh, shhh, don't cry, I'm here baby." he placed her over his shoulder and rubbed her back.

Kemeko cried for a little bit yet she started to settle as Leonardo placed her on his shoulder and rubbed her back.

"What's up Lotus Blossom?" he asked over her whimpers, then he heard a little burp and Kemeko relaxed with a sigh.

"Awww." he said "Were you gassy hmmm?" he patted her back again then decided to step outside of the room to walk with her so he could soothe her to sleep again.

He opened his door and looked outside.

It was dark apart from a few small lights that would help residents find their way around the village, he saw a clock on the wall showing it was 4pm.

Like himself and his family, the Mutopians were nocturnal as well.

Kemeko gurgled a little in his arms and Leonardo walked up and down the hallway stroking her back then began to sing to her softly.

 ** _Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight_**

 ** _I will protect you_**  
 ** _From all around you_**  
 ** _I will be here_**  
 ** _Don't you cry_**

As he sang to Kemeko softly, he kissed her head and held her tiny hand that rested on his chest. He was still feeling shaken from the dream, but just feeling Kemeko's little body against his, he felt more relaxed.

 _ **For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm**_

 _ **This bond between us**_  
 _ **Can't be broken**_  
 _ **I will be here**_  
 _ **Don't you cry**_

As Leonardo continued to sing to Kemeko, he didn't realise he was being watched.

From his room a couple of doors down, Tyroth peeked through the door and observed Leonardo walked up and down with Kemeko in his arms.

He had heard Kemeko's cries, having had to wake to his children's crying, he almost had thought it was Freya and Loki crying for him, but as he got out of bed being careful not to wake Sephie and gone to his door, he realised the crying had come from Leonardo's room and he saw the blue masked turtle emerge with Kemeko in his arms.

 _' **Cause you'll be in my heart**_  
 _ **Yes, you'll be in my heart**_  
 _ **From this day on**_  
 _ **Now and forever more**_

 _ **You'll be in my heart**_  
 _ **No matter what they say**_  
 _ **You'll be here in my heart always**_

After Leonardo finished singing, he heard Kemeko breathing slowly, showing she had fallen asleep and he began to walk back to his room to lay her back down.

Tyroth watched him go and he smiled softly.

"You're such a good father to her." he said softly "You're keeping your promise to Karai, in everything you do for that beautiful child, you are doing everything Karai would want you to do, and you should be proud of that."

He smiled again then closed the door of this room before climbing back into bed with Sephie.

 **Awwww! Such sweet father/daughter moments, though it was a scary nightmare there for Leonardo!**

 **Stay tuned for more coming soon! Especially since the whole of Mutopia is to meet Kemeko, as well as learn about the Shredder!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The following morning, Leonardo stood by the bed as he got Kemeko ready for the day ahead.

He had bathed her and changed her nappy, then decided to get her dressed.

"You're going to be meeting some new friends today Kemeko." he said "So you better look your best."'

He looked in the bag he had put all of Kemeko's clothes in and he soon found a Japanese silk baby's jumpsuit. It was blue like his mask and covered in black and white flowers, it had been a gift from April and Casey and Leonardo loved it.

Making sure Kemeko's nappy was secure, he carefully began to dress Kemeko in the jumpsuit, and the little girl just gurgled as well as laughed as she was dressed.

"That's my little princess!" Leonardo laughed as he leaned down and nuzzled Kemeko's nose with his beak before leaning up and placing some soft shoes on her feet.

"Now, what shall we do with your little bit of hair hmm?" Leonardo mused.

* * *

As he was thinking, the door opened and he looked over to see Pandora walking in.

"Hi Uncle Leo!" she said with a grin.

Leonardo saw that Pandora's hair was all curly due to the fact Sephie had plaited it the night before and now that her hair was loose, it bounced with corkscrew curls.

"Wow! Nice hair Little Geisha!" Leonardo smiled.

"Thanks!" Pandora said "How is Kimmi-coo?"

"She's fine." Leonardo said "Have you been playing with Sonia, Freya and Loki?"

"Sonia's still asleep and Freya and Loki aren't ready yet." Pandora said "I was disappointed that they weren't ready to play with me, I've been up for ages."

"Awww!" Leonardo smiled and stroked Pandora's cheek "Don't worry Early Bird, it won't be long before they're ready and you got the whole day together!"

"Yay!" Pandora cheered then walked closer to Leonardo before peering up onto the bed to see how Kemeko was looking.

"Kimmi-coo looks pretty!" Pandora said.

"That she does!" Leonardo smiled as he stroked Kemeko's hair.

Pandora then climbed onto the bed and knelt next to Kemeko.

"Pretty pretty sissy!" she said starting to tickle Kemeko's sides to which the little girl began to laugh and gurgle more.

Leonardo laughed.

"Hang in there Little Geisha." he said "I've not finished getting her ready yet."

* * *

As he spoke, he saw Raphael appear in the doorway.

"Ah there you are Pandora." he said "You bothering Uncle Leo?"

"No I'm not!" Pandora protested with a grin.

"No she's not." Leonardo clarified as he looked at his younger brother and Pandora stood up and leap off into Raphael's arms giggling to which the red masked turtle caught his daughter and held her close.

"Come on you little imp!" he said "Let's let Uncle Leo finish getting Kemeko ready okay? I think Freya, Loki and Sonia are gonna be up soon!"

"Yay!" Pandora said excitedly to which Raphael left the room and Leonardo could finish getting Kemeko ready.

Leonardo chuckled then turned to Kemeko before stroking her hair and putting it in little pigtails.

"There we go!" he said as he placed a couple of bands in to secure them "Pretty as a little Lotus! Which is what you are!" and he lowered himself to nuzzle her nose to which she lifted her little hands to hold his cheeks.

"Okay sweetie." he said picking her up and holding her eye level "You ready to face the music?"

Kemeko gurgled in response.

"Well I'm glad you are!" Leonardo sighed "I'm still not so sure."

He held Kemeko close and walked towards the door.

"Here we go."

* * *

Before long, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, Mona and the Chicago Knights were gathered in the mess hall. Also joining them was Old George and Master Splinter.

The children with the exception of Kemeko were in Sonia's room playing together. Tyroth had requested the little chameleon girl to look after the kids and keep them occupied, although he did ask Tania the Panda to keep an eye on them mainly so if Freya and Loki needed a nappy change she could do that.

"What what are we gathered here for again?" Percy asked as he jiggled his legs to which he winced as Kate used her whip to hit him over the head.

"Ow!" he grunted rubbing his head making the other Knights, Mona and the turtles laugh.

"Were you asleep or something Vermin?" Kate growled "The boss has something important to tell us!"

"Children please!" George said frowning at the grasshopper and Viper making them both sit up straight.

At the same time Michelangelo placed his hand on Kate's making her blush a little as the two of them were sitting together.

"Nice aim Katie!" Michelangelo whispered making Kate giggle slightly.

George then looked at Splinter.

"What I have to deal with." he said with a groan.

"Tell me about it." Splinter shrugged.

"Where are Tyroth and Leo anyway?" asked Raphael.

"They'll be with us soon hun." Mona said "This is a big thing for Leo."

* * *

Meanwhile, Leonardo and Tyroth were outside the doors leading to the mess hall.

Leonardo was holding Kemeko close and Tyroth looked at the Chicago Knights and everyone else gathered.

"You ready Fearless?" asked Tyroth.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Leonardo replied "But I'm still nervous."

Tyroth gave him a slight smile.

"Don't worry," he said "I'll keep the Knights in check if they get too excited."

"Thanks big guy." Leonardo said "Okay, let's do this."

"Come on then." Tyroth said leading the blue masked turtle into the mess hall.

As soon as they entered, everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

"Hey boss!" Jack said "What gives man?"

At once all the Chicago Knights started asking questions and talking at the same time.

"Everyone! Everyone!" Tyroth held up his large hands and waved them "Quiet! Quiet!"

Yet everyone continued to talk until Splinter spoke up.

"Will you be quiet at once!" he barked to which everyone shut up.

"Thank you!" the old rat sighed.

"Thanks" Tyroth said to Splinter before turning to the others "Okay, that's better, alright, I know you're curious to what's going on here."

"We are indeed." Sephie said.

"Okay." said Tyroth, "Well rather than tell you myself, I'll let Leonardo speak." he then turned to Leonardo who nervously stood before everyone.

Splinter and George looked at him encouragingly, Splinter had told George after the children had been put to bed last night of Kemeko and her origin which had shocked the old turtle, yet he took it in his stride and said to Splinter he would not tell the other Mutopian Residents and that Leonardo would tell the whole story.

Tyroth had also told Sephie, since she had been curious to what her mate and Leonardo had spoken about.

She too had been shocked, especially after hearing that the Shredder had returned and he had killed his own daughter.

"How could he?" she had exclaimed "His own flesh and blood?"

"He was no man." Tyroth had replied "If you remember the stories that were told about him," to which Sephie had remembered yet the whole story shook her to the core.

"Hey guys." Leonardo said "I know you're all curious about our absences over the past few months, but now is the time to tell you, so much has happened in that time, and it does affect you as much as it does us."

"What do you mean?" asked Heather.

At the same time, all the Knight's eyes were focused on the small Japanese girl in Leonardo's arms and the blue masked turtle lowered her slightly so everyone could see her.

* * *

As soon as Kemeko was revealed, the Knights went silent and a look of amazement as well as shock covered their faces, the whole mess hall was silent, so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"How..."

"When...?"

"What?"

"Who?"

The voices that resonated amongst the Knights were soon heard and a few ohhhs and ahhhs were heard seeing how cute Kemeko looked.

"What a cute little girl!" Sarah said.

"Yeah!" Kate agreed "Aint she the sweetest little angel?"

"I just wanna lick her all over her little face!" Jack commented.

Kemeko gurgled as she looked at all the mutants staring at her and she looked back at them curiously.

"But how did you come across a human girl?" asked Sharky looking at Leonardo.

"Yeah!" Percy agreed.

"That's where the long story comes in." Leonardo said as he sat down.

At once the girls moved closer so they could see Kemeko and Heather squeezed Kemeko's cheeks making her gurgle.

Leonardo looked down at Kemeko.

"She...well..." he swallowed hard and the Knights looked at him curiously, this was still so hard to talk about, even though he had let a lot off his chest with Tyroth.

"Take your time my son." Splinter said.

Leonardo nodded and swallowing the lump in his throat, he explained to the Knights everything he and Tyroth had spoken about last night.

* * *

Once again, all the Knights went silent as they listened yet gasps of shock could be heard as Leonardo spoke of the Shredder's return.

"The Shredder?" Jack asked as his eyes widened "He's back?"

"Holy cow!" Sharky said.

"How is it possible?" asked Heather.

"I never knew the Foot were that determined!" Percy said and the other Knights agreed and looked a little scared thinking if the Foot were able to locate their Alien Leader, would they do the same if they learnt of Mutopia? So far their location had never been betrayed but it was only a matter of time, if it should ever happen, which they hoped it never would.

As Leonardo continued to speak leading to Karai's pregnancy, the birth of Kemeko and Karai's death, the other turtles, Mona and Splinter winced as they remembered how brutal the scene was when Shredder mortally wounded Karai as well as felt saddness as Karai died later back in the lair.

Donatello especially felt a twinge in his stomach as he remembered how he did everything to save Karai yet nothing could have been done, even if Mutopia's doctor James had been there and with his medical expertise he couldn't have saved Karai, the damage on her body was irreparable.

"He killed his own daughter?" Heather asked in a shaky voice.

"Bastard!" Kate hissed.

"How could he?" asked Sarah who was almost tearful and Jack placed a hand on her shoulder as an act of comfort.

George meanwhile had been silent the whole time though the odd gasp could be heard from him as he took in everything that was said.

"And that's his granddaughter?" Percy exclaimed "And you're her adopted father?"

Leonardo nodded.

"I made a promise to Karai! I promised her as she died in my arms that I would care for Kemeko! And I will not let her down!"

"And you haven't Leo!" Tyroth, the other turtles and Mona said together before looking at each other in shock since they had spoken in stereo.

"It's true my son!" Splinter said "You have not let Karai down."

"That child adores you." George agreed "Look at the way she clings to you."

Leonardo smiled as he looked at Kemeko who had started to gum on his finger making the others gush at how cute it looked.

"She's lucky to have you Leo." Sephie said with a smile "She's lost her parents and you were there for her."

Leonardo nodded.

"She's everything to me." he said "Just like Freya and Loki are to you and Big T, and Pandora to Raph and Mona, and I'll protect her with my life! Love her, raise her and nurture her, she's my daughter and always will be, doesn't matter if we're different, she's my child, my Lotus Flower, my Turtle Child."

 **So the Knights have learnt about Kemeko and the Shredder! Big news! Though Kemeko's earning herself a few fans with the Knights! Well she is a cute baby girl after all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:** **There's a reference to my earlier TMNT fic ' _A Warrior's Journey_ ' check my page to read it if you haven't already. **

**Also there are references to Tyroth's fic ' _A Sister's Plight_ ' **

**Chapter Seven**

"So it's not just the Venomous Five, Dr Arden and Arashi we have to be careful of now?" asked Jack.

Raphael nodded.

"Nope!" he said "Shredder's back, and things really have gone to shit!"

"No kidding!" Donatello said "With the Shredder back, things are going to go from bad to worse."

"And we must be careful as well." Splinter said "Since we have what Shredder wants, his granddaughter, he will do anything to catch us off guard and get her back."

"It was bad enough when our old lair was invaded and destroyed." Michelangelo said "We thought we were truly done for, and that's when Arashi and Dr Arden were at the helm."

As he spoke he touched his plastron where he bore scars of third degree burns where Arashi had tortured him with a flaming torch.

Donatello at the same time stroked his shoulder where Gila Monster had bitten him.

In fact, all the turtles, Splinter and Mona felt areas of their body where they had been cut in battle or tortured, feeling some phantom pains, even if it had been years ago.

* * *

"You don't think they'll come here to search for Mutopia do you?" asked Sarah nervously.

"No, of course they won't!" Tyroth said quickly "When I was captured and tortured those years back, Arashi and Arden never found out, never got a peep out of me!"

"You were brave and strong enough to withstand their torture!" Sharky said "Well you would be, given how strong you are!"

"There were times I almost spilled the beans." Tyroth admitted "But I didn't, as I knew it would hurt more knowing everything here would be discovered, the one place we all feel safe!"

"I hope it never comes to it, that we're discovered by anyone." Percy said "After everything I ran away from and came here, I feel like I belong."

"Likewise." Sarah agreed.

"And me!" Heather added.

"We're all in agreement." said Jack.

"Okay guys." said Tyroth "Now we know we have another enemy, we're going to need to listen to Leonardo and Master Splinter if we are to know more about them, as they said, the Shredder is a dangerous foe, and there is more to him that meets the eye."

Percy hummed something when Tyroth said that causing the others to look at him in confusion.

"What?" asked Percy, "It's the theme from 80's Transformers, the scene change theme."

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Words fail me." she said.

"Knock it off Percy." Tyroth said with a sigh then turned to Leonardo and Splinter "Over to you." he said.

"Thanks big T!" said Leonardo and he handed Kemeko to Mona who took the baby into her arms. Kemeko did whine a little as she was separated from her father, but soon relaxed as she rested on Mona's chest.

"Okay, I know a lot of you have heard stories of the Shredder before." said Leonardo "But now he's returned, you need to know more about him and what he's capable of."

"And we thought Arashi and Dr Arden were bad!" Jack commented "Not to mention the Venomous Five."

"Shredder's mercilessness knows no bounds." Splinter said "He had no honour, he fights for no-one, only his personal gain."

"Bastard!" Kate hissed to which the other Knights agreed.

* * *

An hour passed and Everyone sat quietly and listened as Leonardo and Splinter spoke more about the Shredder and the Foot and that should the Knights return to New York for whatever reason that they had to be extra careful.

"He was dangerous enough when we first encountered him." Leonardo said "But now he's returned, he's more hell bent than ever."

"The Foot when under Arashi's command were always out in the city, spies were everywhere, night and day, they never rested then, and they will never rest now."

"Arashi and Dr Arden despite being human, they are not easy to kill, especially since Dr Arden has his many serums."

Mona winced as she thought of Dr Arden, as did Sephie and Amber.

All having gotten up close and personal with the Foot's evil Doctor, they would never forget such monstrosities and horrific experiments.

Mona especially, since she was one of said experiments when the Doctor used her DNA to create his healing serums.

Amber herself shivered as she thought of how she too had been a subject to the Foot and Dr Arden's twisted mind which had lead her to where she was now.

"Shredder will be a whole different story." Leonardo said "Since he is an alien in a suit, nothing can hurt him."

"Doesn't mean he's not invincible." Tyroth clarified "No-one is invincible!"

"Not even you boss!" Jack said "Unless you're confronted by a lot of water!"

Tyroth nodded, knowing his one weakness and he shrugged his shoulders making his wings move slightly.

"But the Foot don't know that." he said "Not like they'd be able to defeat me anywhere there isn't a huge pool."

"Thus makes him hard to defeat!" Michelangelo said "No wonder the Foot lay low with you in New York Big T!"

"True." Tyroth said "But still, the point is, that we need to be ready if he tries anything, and we need to be more careful to make sure he doesn't find out about Mutopia."

"Well no-one has ever found out about our home before." Sharky said "So we better keep it that way!"

* * *

"So what will we do if we're captured and tortured?" Percy asked "The Foot found it hard to get a peep out of you Boss, yet we might not be as strong."

"If one cares enough about their home." Kate said "They will not breathe a word! I sure as hell wouldn't!"

"You say that now!" said Donatello "But they have ways of making you talk, and even if they don't want you to squeal, they'll do it anyway."

"Donnie." Mona said in a worried tone as she saw how uncomfortable the Chicago Knights looked. Only she, Splinter and the turtles had known of what torture the Foot would do, and she didn't want the Mutopians to be afraid of something that hadn't happened yet.

Tyroth shook his head.

"Okay guys." he said "We have so many questions, yet we have no answers to them, so far apart from me, Amber and Sephie, none of us here have been prisoners of the Foot and I don't intend on it happening again to us, or to any of you for that matter!"

The Chicago Knights went quiet and looked at Tyroth.

"None of us know what's going to happen now." the Dragon said "But all we can do is be prepared, and put our trust in each other that if anything does happen, then we are ready as we'll ever be! We had to stick together when the demons invaded Mutopia! We did it before and we'll do it again!"

"Hear hear!" Sephie said.

"Well said Tyroth!" George said.

"Wise words Boss!" Jack said clapping his hands to which the other Knights joined in.

* * *

Leonardo smiled as he saw the Chicago Knights stand together and applaud at Tyroth's speech.

He felt glad that with Tyroth's help he was able to tell them about the Shredder's return and he was grateful that they would stand with him and his brothers to help him and his family protect Kemeko and stand up to the Shredder should the evil man ever try to attack whether in New York or Chicago.

He sat down again and Mona gently handed Kemeko to him to which he gratefully took her and held her close.

"Hey Lily Flower." he whispered softly to her "The good news is we have more friends helping us now, and I feel glad knowing you'll be protected by more people, not just me and your family, but your family here too!"

He kissed Kemeko's head again and the little girl snuggled more into him and curled her fingers on his plastron.

Leonardo sighed again.

"I only wish I could tell Karai." he thought to himself "I wish I could find a way to show her that I'm honouring my promise to her, I dream of seeing her again, I've even tried to meditate, but I can never be sure if she really knows?"

Leonardo thought back to that night that he almost died at the hands of the Foot due to Arashi stabbing him fatally in the stomach, yet due to Mona's healing serum sample she had stolen and injected his wound with it, he had survived.

"I did pretty much die." he thought "I found myself in heaven, or some kind of afterlife, and I met Hatamo Yoshi and Tang Shen, I still remember it like yesterday, I...I wonder if Karai and Dr Chaplin made it there? I do hope they did."

* * *

As he was pondering, he was suddenly brought out of his thoughts as Louie, Mutopia's Chef came over carrying a couple of plates of sandwiches.

"Lunchtime!" he called cheerfully to which the Chicago Knights and the turtles cheered gleefully.

"Thanks Louie!" Tyroth called over.

"No problem Tyroth!" Louie called back "I have more on the way! Dig in!"

Leonardo felt his stomach growl and he reached for a sandwich, his mind still pondering.

"If only I could reach Karai." he mouthed softly to Kemeko "If only, maybe she'll be able to see how pretty a little girl you're turning into."

Little did he know that Tyroth was looking at his thoughtful face and he raised an eyebrow as he saw the blue masked turtle's lips move.

 **So the Chicago Knights have had time to let it sink in that they along with the New Yorkers have a common enemy and a dangerous one at that.**

 **Meanwhile, Leonardo still ponders on Karai and whether she knows Kemeko is in good hands. I wonder what Tyroth's thinking now he's spotting Leonardo's musing?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note:** **Some parts in this chapter refer to my fic ' _A Warrior's Journey_ ' and also the TMNT 2003 episodes ' _The Ancient One_ ' ' _The Scion of the Shredder_ ' and ' _Prodigal Son_ '**

 **Chapter Eight**

Later that day, Leonardo sat on one of the benches near the canal looking at the water as he held Kemeko close in his arms.

The little Japanese girl was laying on her back looking up at her adopted father, gurgling every so often as well as gnawing on her knuckles and sucking on them contently.

Leonardo smiled down at her, then looked up at everything around him in the underground village.

Pandora and Sonia were running along the paths by the canal, Pandora had her arms out and was making aeroplane noises as she ran, Sonia was doing the same.

Raphael and Mona were on another bench talking together, and Michelangelo was with Kate sitting by the canal with their feet dangling above the water.

Michelangelo was telling Kate a few jokes as well as talking about him and his brothers adventures before and after Monalisa came into their lives.

Leonardo could hear him quite clearly talking about being the Battle Nexus Champion.

"I remember that story!" Kate said "I could never get bored of it!" to which Michelangelo grinned widely and looked towards Raphael who to his disappointment was to heavily engaged in conversation with his mate to even notice him.

* * *

"You can't catch me!" Pandora shouted as she ran "Neyaw! Neyaw!".

"Oh yes I can!" Sonia yelled, her scales going a pink in colour in happiness as she chased Pandora.

"We're flying over the Nile!" Pandora cried as she went the bridge "I can see the Pyramids in Egypt! And there's the Spinx!"

"I see it too!" Sonia called.

They ran past Leonardo and Sonia slowed down slightly so she could see Kemeko. She had met Kemeko earlier along with the rest of Mutopia and she wanted to look at her again.

"Hello Kemeko!" she said reached down to stroked her hand that she had in her mouth.

As Kemeko looked at Sonia she gave a little smile.

"Awww!" Sonia said "She's so cute!"

"Thanks Sonia." Leonardo said proudly.

"I can't wait till she's older!" Sonia said "Then she can play with me and Pandora! And the Geckolings!"

"I look forward to that day too sweetie." said Leonardo "But she has some growing up to do first."

"Okay!" Sonia said then leaned forward and kissed Kemeko making the baby girl giggle and turned to run after Pandora who had climbed onto a bench and was cheering.

"I am Pandora! Queen of the Bench!"

"All hail Queen Pandora!" Sonia laughed as she ran up and pretended to bow to Pandora.

* * *

Leonardo chuckled then looked down at Kemeko again who was starting to yawn.

"Sleepy girl." he said "I think it's nap-time for you!" he stood up and walked away to go the residential area to get Kemeko settled.

He didn't want to loose the feeling of Kemeko's soft skin against his plastron, but he knew he would have to if Kemeko was to get her much needed nap.

Reaching his allocated room, he opened the door and walked over to the crib where he gently laid Kemeko down in it and pulled the covers over her.

"You sure made a few friends today Lotus." he said softly "And there's still more people to met, there's Hugh, and of course Tyroth and Amber's parents and I'm sure we'll see them very soon!"

He placed a stuffed turtle and a panda in Kemeko's bed and sat back on his own bed so he could watch her for a while.

"I knew you'd win the hearts of everyone here." Leonardo whispered "And why wouldn't you? You're such a sweet little girl!"

Kemeko shuffled slightly and placed her hand back in her mouth as she slept. Leonardo wondered what she was dreaming about, but hopefully it was something sweet.

He then looked across to a picture he had on the side of his bed and picked it up. It was one of the first pictures taken of Karai not long after she gave birth to Kemeko.

The woman who he had a rivalry with for a long time, the daughter of his enemy, and former Princess to the Foot, sitting there with a genuine loving smile on her face with her newborn daughter in her arms.

Looking at that picture you never would have guessed she was once a Leader to the Foot Clan, or one who used to hunt and fight the turtles under the command of her master. She looked like any proud mother as she held her child, it was the happiest Leonardo had seen Karai since she came to April and Casey apartment begging for help and pleading for sanctuary after her beloved husband had been murdered by the Shredder.

Leonardo sighed.

He would give anything to see Karai smile again as she held her daughter, he wished beyond anything to go back to that day and make sure that she had lived so she could be the mother she wanted to be.

He knew that if she had lived, she would have gone back to Japan like she planned, and he would have to say goodbye to Kemeko and it would have broken his heart, but at least they would have been safe from the Shredder and the Foot.

* * *

As Leonardo continued to sit there there lost in thought, he heard a gentle tapping at his door, even though it was quiet, it made him jump slightly and he looked towards the door.

"Yes?" he asked, almost irritated.

"Sorry Leo." he soon heard Tyroth's voice "It's just me!"

"Oh Tyroth!" Leonardo said "Come in!"

Tyroth slowly opened the door and he saw Kemeko in her crib fast asleep to which he held his breath and tiptoed in quietly.

"Hi!" he whispered "I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

"Oh no, not at all." Leonardo said "I just put Kemeko down for her nap."

"I've just done the same with the Geckolings." Tyroth replied "I just hope Pandora and Sonia don't come running down here shouting."

"I think Raphael and Mona told them they needed to be quiet." Leonardo reassured the dragon "Though Pandora will be needing her nap soon, good luck to them trying to settle her, she's been high as a kite."

Tyroth chuckled.

"That child has so much energy." he said to which Leonardo nodded then looked back at Kemeko.

Tyroth then saw the photo of newborn Kemeko with her mother.

"You miss her don't you?" he asked.

Leonardo looked at the photo again.

"Yeah." he said "She showed me how much she had changed, and how she wanted to start over again, and I wanted to help her do that, but then the Shredder took it all away from her, she never had the chance to live the life she planned."

Tyroth sighed and placed his hand on Leonardo's shoulder.

"If only there was a way I could talk to her one more time." Leonardo lamented "Just once, just to say that I'm doing what she asked me to do, and also for advice on what I should do when the time comes to tell Kemeko the truth, it preys on my mind every-day."

* * *

Tyroth listened to Leonardo and many thoughts filled his head.

He felt so sad for Leonardo, seeing the turtle still so tortured, and at a loss of what to do. He had told the Chicago Knights of Shredder's return and soon the rest of Mutopia would know, but there was so much emptiness within the turtle and Tyroth wished he could do more for him, or at least find a way to give him some peace of mind.

"I remember that day I almost died at the hands of the Foot." Leonardo said, touching his lower plastron where Arashi had stabbed him "I saw what I believed was heaven, and Hatamo Yoshi and Tang Shen were there, I keep asking myself, was it even real, what I saw?"

"I remember you telling me that." Tyroth said "It was rather amazing, and I have no doubt in my mind what you saw was real, you were on the brink of death."

Leonardo nodded.

"Yeah," he said "But if it was real, I wonder if Karai and Dr Chaplin made it up there? Are they with Hatamo Yoshi and Tang Shen? Along with other great warriors and people just like them?"

As Tyroth listened to Leonardo, he thought more about what he said then a thought crossed his mind.

"Leo?" he said causing the blue masked turtle to look at him "If I re-call, I remember you telling me you used a special kind of meditation to help Monalisa find her attackers?"

Leonardo's eyes widened.

"Yes..." he said "It's not really something I like to remember, but that meditation was what I learnt from the Ancient One years back in Japan, I used it when my brothers and Sensei were attacked in my absence and I used it to find them, and I used it again in Japan when I fled back to the Ancient One after I attacked Raphael and fled is disgrace."

"And from what I remember, you saw Hatamo Yoshi then." Tyroth said "And he guided you back home, and back to where you truly belonged!"

Leonardo nodded as he remembered.

"Yes..." he said "That's right! But even then I wasn't sure if it was my meditation. Or whether it was a dream, but it was so real!"

Tyroth nodded.

"That's right!" he said "And I think I might know how to help you find Karai."

Leonardo almost dropped the picture and he sat more straight and listened to Tyroth.

"You what?" he asked.  
"I think..." Tyroth said "But...but I'm not sure if it might work, but like they all say, if you don't try, you'll never know!"

"What?" asked Leonardo sounding more desperate, yet he tried to keep his voice down so as not to wake Kemeko.

"I might see if I can amplify the meditation technique with my magic and then maybe, just maybe, we can literally reach into the afterlife." Tyroth said.

Leonardo was silent for a moment.

"You...you think you could do that?" he asked.

"I'm not sure Fearless." Tyroth said "But I'm willing to try it! If you are?"

Leonardo thought for a moment, he looked at Kemeko then at the photograph, he had wished so much that he could talk to Karai again and tell her he was doing all he could for Kemeko in her memory.

Looking at Tyroth, he could see the determination in the dragon's eyes, the same determination he held as leader of the Ninja Turtles, and not just that, but the willingness to help those dear to him.

"Okay Big T!" he said "I'm for it! I'm willing to try anything!"

Tyroth smiled.

"It's worth a shot." he said "We'll head to the temple later tonight when everyone's settled for the evening, hopefully then we won't be disturbed."

 **So Tyroth wishes to help Leonardo find a way to reach Karai in the afterlife by strengthening his meditation with his magic! I wonder if it'll work? Well we can only pray! No pun intended!**

 **Credit to Tyroth Darkstorm for this was an idea he gave me! Thanks so much my dear friend!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Later that evening, almost all of Mutopia were heading to bed.

As everyone was settling for the night, Leonardo and Tyroth made their way to the temple where the magical well resided.

As they walked, Leonardo thought it was a little weird, seeing how lively Mutopia was during the daytime hours, (or night technically since the Mutopians were nocturnal like them) now it was practically silent and empty, almost like a ghost village.

But still, if it meant he and Tyroth had some peace and quiet, then that was a good thing.

He had Kemeko's baby monitor with him, just in case, but he hoped all would be quiet whilst he and Tyroth tried this technique.

* * *

They soon made it to the Temple where the well stood and the water within rippled in a tranquil and peaceful way.

"Here we are." said Tyroth as he lead Leonardo to an area near the well and sat down.

Leonado sat in front of him and in the Lotus position.

"Okay Leo." Tyroth said placing his hands on Leonardo's shoulders "If you just start with your meditation and focus on Karai, I'll take care of the rest."

"Hai Tyroth." Leonardo said, getting ready to relax and breathe slowly "I hope this works," he thought "Oh man I do hope so."

He took a breath in and out, and tried to relax every part of his body, pushing away his worries and tried to focus solely on Karai.

It was hard since there were times he thought of Karai and all he saw in his mind was how the Shredder murdered her and how she had died in his arms and he was unable to do anything to save her.

There were flashes of Shredder's blades and his manic evil laughter as he tried to focus, but then he tried to think of the happy times, when Karai was proud of her ever growing baby bump, and her and Leonardo bonding, and her friendship with Pandora, her days at the farmhouse before she gave birth, and then finally those precious moments she had with her daughter, even if it was only brief, but those were the happiest of times.

Before long he was successful and he soon began to focus on Karai and trying to reach her.

"Please hear me Karai..." he prayed silently "Let me come to you, so I can see you, and talk to you once more!"

* * *

Seeing Leonardo relaxed and deep in meditation, Tyroth began channelling and shaping his mana for the purpose he wanted, silently praying that it wouldn't be in vain.

His signature red glow began flowing all over him, like soft flames that spread a warm glow.

He then let it spread to Leonardo, enveloping his blue masked turtle friend, then Tyroth began to also breathe in sync with him, all while he let his magical powers seep into their very souls...

* * *

As the mana spread over Leonardo, he could feel himself starting to relax even more, then he felt like he was floating.

He had felt the same feeling when he had been training in Japan, and the same when he tried to help Mona find her attackers.

He floated for a few seconds then he began to smell a sweet scent, like blossoms, fresh water and a cool breeze flew over his skin almost as gentle as a feather.

Leonardo slowly opened his eyes, wondering if he would find himself back at the temple in Mutopia, but no sooner had he opened them than he found himself in the most beautiful garden he had ever seen.

It was filled with blossom trees and flowers, and little streams of water with wooden bridges going over them.

It was like the many beautiful gardens of Japan, and Leonardo soon began to recognise it was like the garden he saw when he almost died those years ago and met Hatamo Yoshi and Tang Shen.

* * *

As he looked around he then saw someone standing on a bridge looking at the water as the blossoms flew around the area like snow.

Leonardo narrowed his eyes as he walked over to get a closer look at the figure.

He soon saw it was a tall woman with jaw length black hair and wearing a red silk dress and with black flowers on it.

"K...Karai?" he whispered.

As he spoke, the woman looked up and turned to him, a smile on her face and Leonardo felt his soul light up.

"Karai!" he smiled, tears of happiness coming to his mask.

"It worked!" he though triumphantly "By the Gods it worked! Oh Tyroth I love you!"

* * *

"Hello Leonardo-san." Karai smiled before bowing to him which Leonardo bowed back.

"Karai." Leonardo took her hands and looked up at her "I never thought I'd see you again, I hoped you would have found peace."

"And I have." Karai smiled "It's beautiful here, it's like the garden Chaplin and I married in back in Japan before Kemeko was born, one of the happiest days of my life, and we're here together, happy and safe, where Shredder will never hurt us again."

Leonardo blinked as tears fell.

"I was hoping you would find yourself in your perfect heaven." he said "And that warms my heart you found your way here."

"Shredder might have taken our lives." Karai said "But he never took away our chance to find peace, and happiness."

Leonardo sighed as he stood next to Karai as they looked at the stream, seeing the blossoms settle on the water and float with the gentle currents.

"It's so beautiful here." he said "So peaceful, so calm, I hope myself, my friends, and my family find our way here when it's our time."

Karai looked at Leonardo.

"And they will." she said "That's a promise, their deeds of honour, bravery, and compassion will earn them a place here."

Leonardo felt a light in his heart as he heard that.

"Mona told Pandora that you and Chaplin would find your heaven here," he said "After you died, Pandora didn't understand why you went away, and it was so hard to tell her."

"It always is with Children." Karai agreed "Always hard to explain death."

Leonardo nodded and stared at the water and at his reflection, he then looked up to see where the stream lead to and he saw through the many trees some mountains ahead.

"Karai..." he said softly "I know you're missing out on the things you wanted to do, but I'm doing all I can to make sure that I follow your wishes in your honour, including, being a father to Kemeko."

He soon felt Karai's hand on his shoulder and he looked up at Karai, who had a compassionate and proud look on her face.

"You're doing so well Leonardo." she said "I know it was difficult, but you took Kemeko into your arms and became the father you promised you would be. After Chaplin's death I didn't know who else would rise to the standard he could have been, but seeing you at my side when I carried Kemeko, making sure I was alright and when the time came for me to give birth to my precious baby, I saw the devotion and love in your eyes when you first held her, and I saw how she imprinted on you."

* * *

Leonardo remembered that day Karai gave birth, he had been there holding her hand and comforting her, like Chaplin would have done.

Then when Kemeko emerged, he had cut the umbilical cord and along with Karai was the first one to hold her, and he had seen the look in her pretty eyes as she had opened them and looked into his. He had felt the same love and want to protect Kemeko as any father would.

"She's the best thing that could ever happen to me." Leonardo said "I've been there for her every step of the way, feeding her, dressing her, putting her to sleep at night, and keeping her safe."

"And you do such a good job at that Leonardo." Karai reassured massaging his shoulder in a comforting way "I have seen you with her."

"You have?" Leonardo asked.

Karai nodded.

"I have seen how you care for her, and I couldn't have picked a better godfather for her."

"I do my best with her Karai." Leonardo said "But..."

"But what?" Asked Karai.

"I still fear so much." Leonardo said, "So many demons still haunt my thoughts, especially as I don't know what to say to her when the times comes...when I need to tell her about her origins, and about the Shredder."

Karai looked at Leonardo sympathetically.

"I'm scared Karai." he admitted "I'm scared that when I do tell her, she'll hate me, or she'll be so heartbroken, I couldn't bear it, I love her so much."

"I know you do." Karai soothed moving her hand up to cup Leonardo's cheek gently.

"I want to keep my promise Karai." Leonardo whispered.

"And you have kept your promise." Karai said "I believe it, and so do your friends and family, so you have so much support, more than I ever did before I came to you, and you should be grateful for that."

Leonardo looked up at Karai again and gave a weak smile.

"I have seen what wonderful friends you have," Karai said "Not just April and Casey, but also your mutant friends, I have to say, if I lived long enough, I would have loved to have met them, especially your dragon friend."

"Tyroth." Leonardo said "Yeah! He's a one hell of a warrior, one I admire so much."

"And I too." Karai agreed "I wish I could have learnt from him as well, had I got the chance to know him."

"It's thanks to him I was able to find you." Leonardo said "I wanted to see you, and talk to you one more time, I've been so lost since you've been gone,"

"Leonardo..." Karai started.

"No, Karai..." Leonardo said "I just...I just wish I could have done more for you, I wish I had stopped you from facing the Shredder, then you would have lived, been a mother to Kemeko, watched her grow, see her smile for the first time, hear her first word, celebrate her first birthday, everything! I've been doing all this, and her first birthday will come soon, you should be with us."

"I know." Karai said in a sad tone "And I wish I was too, but I'm always there, in spirit, and in my daughter's eyes."

Leonardo looked up at Karai again, tears filled his eyes again as he looked at her eyes, and saw the kindness in them, so much different from the harsh fighting spirit he had seen before in them.

"Come with me Leonardo-san." Karai said, still holding Leonardo's cheek and moved her other hand to his before grasping it gently, "And I will tell you, and show you how much you have done and if you keep doing everything you do, everything will be alright...Trust me."

 **So Tyroth's plan worked! Yay! And Leonardo was able to find Karai in the afterlife.**

 **What will Karai show him? Well stay tuned to find out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note:** **Some elements in this chapter come from my oneshot fics ' _Goodbye My Friend_ ' and ' _Never Forget Me_ '**

 **Chapter Ten**

Karai clasped Leonardo's hands tightly in hers then she began to lead him to the other side of the bridge.

"Where are we going?" Leonardo asked.

"Trust me Leonardo-san." Karai said softly "You will see very soon, and if I am not mistaken, you have been there before."

Leonardo was a little confused but he held Karai's hand as she lead him through the garden and Leonardo took the time as he walked to admire it.

The paths were of stone and the tiny stones surrounding them were so clean and tidy it was almost like a mosaic, the larger grey stones stood up beautifully, and flowers adorned the greenery like jewels.

The trees all had different coloured leaves that blew gently in the breeze that felt like a soft hand stroking Leonardo's skin and some trees with blossoms on the them dropped their petals every so often and they would flow around him and Karai almost like a flowing piece of silk.

There were also clear pools and fountains and the water sounded so peaceful and relaxing and Leonardo could see the wooden and bamboo Japanese style structures and houses within the large garden.

* * *

Karai soon lead him to a large Japanese house in the middle of the garden.

Leonardo looked up at it and then at the surrounding area.

"Here we are." Karai said then lead Leonardo up the stairs and to the entrances where the sliding doors slowly opened on their own.

Leonardo swallowed hard and gripped Karai's hand tightly.

"Don't be afraid Leonardo." she said softly then gently lead him through the doors and it was then Leonardo stared at the sight before him.

Inside the room that was behind the doors, he saw three people and tears came to his eyes again.

There was a tall handsome Japanese man in dark grey robes with black hair and kind yet serious eyes, a beautiful young Asian woman with long silky black hair that fell loose around her face and over her shoulders and wearing a white kimono with blue leaves on it.

Also with them was an American man with brown red hair with a goatie on his chin and wearing glasses.

All three of them smiled at the Blue Masked Turtle then bowed to him.

"Leonardo-San." Hatamo Yoshi "You have returned to us, yet this time, hoping to seek answers."

"Such sadness within you young turtle." Tang Shen said "But also great happiness."

Leonardo felt the tears flow again, this time with happiness seeing the faces of his Master's Sensei and the woman he loved.

He then felt something soft rub against his legs, he looked down and he soon saw a bright eyed orange cat rubbing himself against Leonardo ankles.

"Klunk!" Leonardo cried "You're here too?" He knelt down and picked up the ginger cat who meowed and clambered onto his shoulders before nuzzling his face making Leonardo laugh.

He could never forget Michelangelo's beloved cat who had died before Pandora was born, it had broken his baby brother's heart, but Michelangelo never forgot his beloved cat and had passed on the same love he had for his pet onto Pandora and Kemeko, his beloved nieces.

"Michelangelo will be so happy to know you're here and happy you little goof-ball." he said tickling Klunk under the chin and the ginger cat licked his face before jumping into Tang Shen's arms.

"We knew you'd be happy to see him." Tang Shen said with a smile "And he does miss your brother so much, yet when Michelangelo's time comes, he and Klunk will be reunited."

Leonardo beamed, as he knew Michelangelo would be so happy to know that Klunk was in a happy place and was looking forward to seeing his beloved owner again.

* * *

Chaplin then walked over.

"Hatamo Leonardo." he said kneeling before the Blue masked turtle "I am honoured to stand before the turtle who protected my wife and unborn child."

Leonardo was surprised yet he didn't know what to say, his words were stuck in his throat.

"You took Karai in, you looked after her, made sure our child would be born safely and kept away from the eyes and grasp of the Shredder." Chaplin continued "And Even though I wasn't there, although I wished with all my heart, I was proud of you, and relieved to know my wife and daughter were in good hands."

"I...I...I...I only did what I could." Leonardo said "All I could think was, you should have been there next to Karai, feeling for your daughter as she grew inside Karai, and held her hand when Karai gave birth, cut the cord...all of what I did...It was supposed to be you."

"Shredder robbed me of that chance." Chaplin said sadly "And as I entered the afterlife, all I could think of was what would become of Karai, I found myself here in this heaven, and I didn't know why I was here, especially after spending the majority of my career following Shredder and Stockman, yet I was told by your sensei's Sensei that I earned my place here, because I walked away from the Foot and I turned my life around."

"I was told the same thing." Karai said "When I arrived here, I didn't want to leave you, or Kemeko, but I was reassured that my precious child would be safe as long as you were there to care for her and protect her."

Leonardo felt pride swell within him, yet he still felt doubt within.

"I still feel like I've let you down." he said "I feel that I should have done more for you."

"We know what plagues your mind Leonardo-San." Hatamo Yoshi said "But you must feel reassured that you have done so much, and you will continue to do good for that beautiful child."

"How can you be so sure?" Leonardo asked.

"Because we have seen you." Tang Shen said "And we know you have it in your heart." she placed her hand on Leonardo's chest where his heart was and Leonardo felt a sense of calm wash over him.

He then felt Karai's hand on his and he looked at her.

"Follow me." she said.

* * *

Leonardo did as he was told, and he looked at Yoshi, Tang Shen and Chaplin who nodded at him to follow Karai which he did and they walked through the house to the back of it, where we saw a large pond under blossom trees and the petals fell into the water creating ripples.

As he saw the pond he soon remembered what it was, having seen it when he almost died at the hands of Arashi.

Karai lead him before the pond and coaxed him to kneel before it which he did and he looked into the water.

"If you doubt yourself Leonardo-san." Karai said "Then I can show you how great and honourable you are to the end, as well as a father and guardian to Kemeko."

Leonardo looked at Karai then sat the water as Karai waved her hands over it and the blossoms and mist wafted away to reveal a few scenes playing on the water like a cinema screen.

Leonardo peered at the images and he saw himself not long after Karai's death caring for the infant Kemeko, changing her nappies, feeing her, bathing her and watching over her as she slept.

He saw himself reading her stories, and even though she was too young to start reading or understand, she loved watching his lips as he spoke and looking at the pictures and words of the books he read.

"Do you see how she looks at you Leonardo?" Karai asked "She looks at you, and in her eyes, you are God, you are everything, she thinks you hung the moon, shone the stars and brought the sun into her life."

Leonardo looked at the wate again and saw a scene of Kemeko looking up as if seeing them through the water.

* * *

Seeing her Grey/Blue eyes looking up at his, he saw the same look she gave him when she first opened her eyes, the look that showed that she saw him as her father, as Donatello had explained, he, along with Karai were the first people she saw, and thus she had imprinted on them, she recognised Karai as her mother and she recognised Leonardo as her father, never even considering the fact that he was a mutant turtle, he was her father, and for as long as she lived, she would always see Leonardo as her father, no matter what.

"Despite the fear you have Leonardo." Karai said "Know this, from what you have seen, experienced and what we have told you, you will always be a wonderful parent to Kemeko."

"But one day." Leonardo said "I will have to tell her the truth."

"I know." Karai said "But when she is old enough, she will understand, it will be hard, but she will understand, and she will be grateful to know she had an honourable man, or turtle there for her, one who would show her the true path of honour and the way of the ninja."

"She is right Leonardo-san." Leonardo heard Yoshi speak behind him.

"Kemeko has all the people she needs to be there for her, to guide her, and show her the path of honour."

"Karai and I followed the wrong path." Chaplin said "And we regret the mistakes we made, but we cannot continue thinking about what we did wrong."

"In the end, they got everything right." Tang Shen smiled "And they are here, living in peace, and knowing their child is in good hands."

Leonardo felt a smile come to his lips and he looked up at the four individuals, a sense of confidence welling up in him.

"Thank you." he said "I promise on my honour I will continue to look after Kemeko, and show her the way of honour, like you did to Master Splinter, Hatamo Yoshi."

Yoshi smiled.

"And I will never give up, even when things get tough, I will continue to keep going." Leonardo said "I will always keep fighting, always!"

"You have a loving family Leonardo." Tang Shen said "And you should be grateful to have them, along with some dear friends, especially your magical dragon friend who helped you find your way here."

Leonardo smiled as he thought of Tyroth.

"We only wish we could meet them." Yoshi said "But we know we will one day, as each and every one of them have a place here when it is their time to die, they have all earned it due to their honour, bravery and generosity."

Leonardo smiled again.

"And now Leonardo." Tang Shen said placing her hands on Leonardo's shoulders "You must return home now."

"But remember this." Yoshi said "We will always be there for you."

"Whenever you need us." Chaplin added "Whenever you feel lost."

"We will be there." Karai said "In spirit and in heart."

Leonardo soon felt himself floating again and the paradise started to fade into darkness, yet he kept his eyes on Yoshi, Tang Shen, Klunk, Chaplin and Karai until the very end.

* * *

After a few minutes, Leonardo opened his eyes and he soon found himself back in the temple with Tyroth in Mutopia.

"T..T..Tyroth?" he looked behind him and saw the red Dragon lift his hands off the turtle's shoulders as his mana faded.

"Leo?" Tyroth blinked several times "Did...did it work?"

Leonardo grinned.

"I don't know how you did it T," he said "But...It worked!"

"It did?" Tyroth's mouth spread in a wide grin showing all his teeth "It did!? What, what did you see? Did you find her? Did you find Karai?"

Leonardo nodded.

"Let's go outside and you can tell me everything." Tyroth said.

* * *

They stood up and quickly left the temple before heading to the centre of the sanctuary, they then took a seat on a bench near the canal and it was then Leonardo told Tyroth about what he saw, and aabout meeting Hatamo Yoshi, Tang Shen, Chaplin, Karai and Klunk.

"Klunk?" Tyroth said "Mikey's pet cat was there too?"

Leonardo nodded.

"Yeah, and they told me that, when our time comes, including yours, Sephie, and everyone else here, they have a place for you all."

Tyroth smiled warmly.

"So Valhalla does exist!" he said with a wide grin to which Leonardo raised an eyebrow ridge.

"Viking's heaven." Tyroth said to which Leonardo realised and chuckled knowing how proud Tyroth was of his Viking heritage.

"But more to the point." Tyroth said "You saw Karai, and you were able to find peace of mind and closure?"

"I did." Leonardo said "Still, part of me still fears when Kemeko is old enough she'll be upset, or maybe not fully understand, but I will do all I can to be there for her, and support her in whatever decision she makes, whether to continue to stay with mutants, or live life as a human, because that's what she is."

Tyroth sighed.

"She is human yes," he said "But, if she decided that she wanted to stay amongst us, there is always the well?"

Leonardo's eyes widened.  
"The Well?" he asked, trying to imagine Kemeko drinking from it, yet he was unsure of what mutant she would become, and whether if she would even want to, depending on what choice she made.

Personally, Leonardo didn't want her to mutate, as he felt she was beautiful enough as a human girl and it didn't matter to him that she was a human and he was a mutant turtle, and he loved her so much, he wouldn't change her, but then again, the decision would be hers.

"I don't know Tyroth." he said "We'll just have to wait until the time is right, and whatever choice she makes, I will be there, always."

Tyroth placed his paw on Leonardo's shoulder.

"I know." he said "And even though Kemeko's not related to you by blood, you are more of a father than anyone else could."

* * *

Leonardo smiled then he hugged Tyroth tightly.

"Thank you so much my dear friend." he said "For everything you have done for me."

"What friends are for Leonardo-san." Tyroth smiled, then stood up.

"We better get some sleep." he said "Got another big day tomorrow."

"Good idea!" Leonardo laughed "The kids will be full of beans, especially Pandora, Sonia and the Geckolings."

Tyroth agreed then he and Leonardo walked back to the residential area before bidding each other goodnight.

As Leonardo walked into his room, Tyroth watched him go and smiled softly before closing the door to his and Sephie's room.

"I'm glad I was able to help you Leonardo." he said "After everything you have been through, you deserve it."

Entering his own room, Leonardo looked down at Kemeko who was sleeping peacefully in her crib.

"My beautiful Lotus Blossom." he said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently before pulling her little blanket over her.

"You mean the world to me." he whispered "And whatever happens in the future, whatever path you choose, whatever happens, I will be there, I swear on my honour, one my life, and on my very soul..."

 **The End**

 **Awwww! Leonardo met Hatamo Yoshi and Tang Shen again! As well as Chaplin and even Klunk! And now after seeing what he needs to be shown, he should feel more enpowered and confident!**

 **And that's the end of ' _A Father's Lament_ ' I hope you enjoyed it! And a huge thank you to Tyroth Darkstorm for his ideas!**

 **See you all again soon and have yourselves a great day!**


End file.
